


antihemorrhagic

by Hermaline75



Series: Haematology [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: It's been a while since Loki saw his vampiric ex-boyfriend.It could be better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. Here's some more vampire!Thor and hunter!Loki.

Loki stood in the shadows, his face illuminated by the glow of his phone - a cheap burner he'd bought for precisely this purpose - and waited. Like an angler fish, luring his quarry.

Big cities were very useful to vampires. Lots of potential victims. Lots of anonymity. And lots of crime to hide among.

Every day, more or less, you heard about murders. Gang violence, drug-related stuff, county lines dealing. When people were knifed for their phones on a semi-regular basis, it was easy to rip a few throats open and not be noticed.

If Loki was any judge, it was a newcomer, not a local. Possibly freshly turned, thirsty for blood, sloppy and careless. He'd give them a fright, send them on their way. If he ever found them, that was. It was useful that it was more or less happening on his doorstep. Saved him the price of an underground ticket.

The moped appeared at the end of the road and Loki's heart sank. No. Two people, one driving, one prepared to leap off and steal stuff. Vampires generally didn't hunt in packs very often. He put his phone away and started walking, the engine approaching behind him.

"Hey," he heard. "Hey, mate."

He kept walking. No rush. No fear. Nice and calm.

He was expecting the grab and went with it, not fighting, the flash of a blade in front of him. Skinny kid, spots. Falling through the cracks. Not a vampire, just an addict.

"Phone. Now."

"Alright. No one has to get hurt."

He handed it over, a little loss for the night but at least not his real one. He could absorb this in his monthly budget. It was inconvenient, but fine.

The moped got to the end of the alleyway before a large figure stepped around the corner, picking up the pillion passenger by the neck in one smooth motion, as easily as a piece of paper.

Oh, shit...

"No!" Loki yelled, running towards them. "No, Thor, put him down!"

There was screaming. The thief's friend abandoned the moped and fled, very sensibly. This was going to attract attention, too much attention, for everyone involved.

The screaming stopped with a slight tightening of Thor's grip, replaced by a horrible choking sound.

Loki caught up with them, the boy scratching uselessly at Thor's arm, panicked, kicking at the air.

"Put him down," Loki said again. "Gently. Carefully."

"He stole from you," Thor said. "And stealing is bad."

"But he doesn't deserve to die for it, does he?"

A last little squeeze and Thor dropped him, growling slightly, pointing with slightly clawed fingers.

"Leave," he said softly, threatening. "Before I change my mind."

The kid dropped the phone and ran, Loki standing with his hands on his hips, furious. It had been a year since they'd spent a night together, no sign of Thor for months - which he was glad about, really - and now suddenly he just happened to be in the area? It hardly seemed likely.

Thor picked up the mobile, dusting it off.

"Broke the screen," he said. "Piece of shit too. Why do you have this?"

Loki snatched it from him, shoving it into his coat pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Saving your life. You're welcome, by the way."

Loki scoffed.

"I was fine. It was a mugging, not a murder attempt."

"They had knives!"

"Nothing worse than I face on a daily basis. I was hunting. There's trouble around. Bites disguised as robberies gone wrong. I'm tempting them out of hiding."

"Oh, so I should be glad that you'd just be drained instead? Well, that really puts me at ease, thank you, that's absolutely fine."

Rolling his eyes, Loki pulled down his shirt collar. Silver choker. Enough to give anyone toothache.

At least Thor had the decency to look a little embarrassed. Of course he'd have protection. He wasn't stupid. This wasn't his first hunt.

"If anything ever happened to you, I'd kill whoever did it," Thor said. "You know that, right? I swear it. I'd help you tear them limb from limb and bathe in their blood."

Ugh...

"Wow. Such romance. How would I bathe in blood if I was dead?"

"Dying doesn't have to be the end of your life, babe."

"Oh, I see, so your promise to me is that if anything happened to me, you'd turn me into a vampire against my will and then commit murders for me. You know, I'm sure there are plenty of people out there more on your wavelength, people who would really appreciate your attention."

Thor chuckled, not even the suggestion of fog from his lips in the chill air.

"However much you might want to deny it, no one's more on a wavelength with me than you."

He'd come close without Loki noticing, looking strange, exhausted. Unwell.

"What's wrong with you?" Loki asked. "You look weird."

Thor let out a shaky breath. Not that he needed to breathe.

"I've not had any blood since we last met. Completely cold turkey. It's... tough. I'm struggling, a lot. That's why I came looking for you."

"In a city of nearly nine million people? Forgive me if I don't believe you just somehow just stumbled across me by chance."

"I was on my way to your flat. And you're very distinctive to me. The smell of you, the sound of your heartbeat - I can pick it out as easily as your voice. I felt the spike in your heart rate, blatant fear response, I knew you were in trouble."

He really was in a bad way. Pacing, compulsively clenching his fists, his nails ragged and pointed, a sheen on his skin.

So even though he wanted to tell Thor that the whole supernatural stalker thing really wasn't working for him, Loki decided to have a little pity.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Blood," Thor said. "But I can't have blood, so failing that... I thought I'd see if you'd indulge me. You're the only thing that even comes close."

It didn't make sense for that to be so. Surely anyone could give him sex. It didn't have to be him. But then again... he had been feeling a bit isolated recently.

Oh, this was so obviously a terrible idea.

"I do still have your clothes," Loki said. "From last time. So I suppose you could come over for a bit."

Thor was on him in a second, picking him up, his back hitting a wall, knocking the air from his lungs, freezing cold lips against his, a desperate groping in the dark.

"No," Loki managed, struggling against strength he knew he couldn't defeat.

"No?"

He panted, feeling Thor's arousal, his own growing too, clinging to the rational part of his mind.

"Not no. Yes, but not here. We'll get an Uber, go back to mine, use an actual bed."

At least he was put down gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Their driver was nervous as Loki half shoved Thor onto the back seat and did his seatbelt up for him.

"He OK?"

"He's a bit ill," Loki said. "But he won't throw up, don't worry."

"Fifty quid cleaning fee if you're wrong."

Thor had taken his wrist, feeling his pulse, eyes glazed. When Loki squeezed his hand, he moved too quickly, frighteningly fast. He was slipping.

"Can I help you somehow?" Loki asked, very quietly.

"I'm just... close to temptation, that's all."

He nodded at the back of the driver's head. Loki would very much prefer not to harm anyone. How could he distract him?

He undid his choker, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, practically feeling Thor's eyes on his veins.

"Helpful?"

"Mm..."

It didn't take too long before they were climbing the stairs up to Loki's flat. Or rather Loki was climbing the stairs. Thor elected to crawl up the wall.

And the moment they were inside, Loki found himself tackled to the floor, semi-gently, flipped over onto his back, his eyes unable to move from Thor's fangs. This was no subtle glinting. This was probably the last thing a lot of people had seen before they died.

"Bed," he said struggling. "Get off."

"Sorry," Thor mumbled, moving but not actually letting him go. Like it hurt not to touch him constantly.

Somehow, he managed to bundle Thor into his bed and out of most of his clothes, getting undressed as quickly as possible, rummaging in his drawer for condoms and lube even as Thor tried to pull him close.

"You don't need those."

"I do. It'll only take longer the more you fuss."

A smile, a strange laugh.

"I love it when you talk like we're an old married couple."

Loki rolled his eyes, tossing the bottle to him.

"Don't need it," Thor said. "You won't hurt me."

"Use it. I want you to."

He relented, even though he clearly didn't understand that Loki needed a nod to normality in his life. His hilariously un-normal life, where he ended up using sex to help his vampire ex through blood withdrawal.

Even the lightest of touches seemed to help, Thor throwing his head back, a picture of ecstasy already, wrapping his legs around Loki's hips.

"Please," he said. "Please, please..."

"Hang on just a sec."

Years ago, he'd have made Thor wait. He'd have teased him mercilessly, waiting for him to snap and use his incredible strength to flip him over and pin him down. He'd kind of liked that, even while it terrified him.

Or maybe in a strange, unhealthy way, he liked it because it terrified him.

None of that now. Now he simply lined up and slid home, gasping at the tightness surrounding his cock, always, unchangingly perfect.

Thor was already bucking against him, that incredible, inhuman speed, making Loki yelp with intensity, reflexively drawing back.

"You need to... You have to slow down."

"I'll try. I'll try, I promise, just..."

He was trying. His fangs weren't quite so prominent, still definitely there, but there was more life in his eyes. In as much as there was life in any of him.

Loki found himself pulled forward, into an embrace that he wished didn't feel as good as it did, just being close to someone, letting Thor use him as he needed, his mind going blissfully, wonderfully blank... Everything was the chill of Thor's skin, the ripples rolling through his body.

Damn him, he'd missed this. It was strangely compelling to let his body be under someone else's control. A vampire, no less. The ultimate trust exercise.

Not that he trusted Thor in the least. Obviously.

Before he knew it, he was the one on his back, Thor's preferred position, riding him hard. He really thought the only reason he hadn't come yet was pure surprise, his body taking a while to catch up.

That and the way Thor's hand had gravitated to his neck, his thumbnail sharp over his windpipe. Feeling his racing pulse.

He pushed it away as best he could, Thor obediently let go, but seized his wrist instead, bringing it to his lips, tasting his skin but carefully keeping it away from his teeth. Loki elected to allow it.

He wrapped his other hand around Thor's cock, stroking clumsily, realising just how out of breath he was. His every touch made Thor's body clench, trying his best to resist even as he could feel his climax growing close.

"Thor..."

"I know. I want it. Let go."

It wasn't so much letting go as stopping holding back. Orgasm ripped through him, his muscles convulsing, panting for breath and gazing at Thor with bleary eyes, watching as he stroked his own cock hard and fast, spilling over his stomach.

The way Thor was never out of breath never stopped being strange.

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that."

Loki let himself be pulled into cuddles, taking advantage of Thor's natural coldness to help cool his heated skin.

"Have you really been... on the wagon a whole year?" he said.

"Cross my undead heart."

"How? You're not exactly the poster boy for self-control."

"I just haven't been out. Stayed in, away from humans."

"For a year?"

"Well, I have the internet. I've managed to entertain myself. I got close to drinking my landlord when he popped round to inspect the flat a couple of times, but I managed."

"Why?"

Thor rolled onto his side, running a finger down Loki's cheek.

"For you. That night this time last year, was... Unexpected. And I decided I would try to be better. Try to prove I could be better, so that maybe one day you might... let me back into your life."

Loki sat up, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Thor... I can't. You know I can't. If the other hunters found out..."

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be hunters against vampires. If I can do it, others can too. And besides, it means... It means it's possible to resist the draw. So maybe you'd consider, one day..."

This was not a conversation Loki was willing to have, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom, splashing water on his face. It always came down to this. Thor wanted him to join him as a creature of the night. Wanted him to stay with him forever.

And he couldn't. It would mean giving up his humanity. Beyond that, it meant never seeing the sun again. Seeing other people as food.

Yes, he'd stay as he was forever, and maybe sometimes that was tempting, but was it worth it?

He knotted the condom and dumped it in the bin, putting on his dressing gown for a bit of cover. Thor was still lazing in his bed, a marble statue brought to life.

Loki crossed his arms and leant against the door frame.

"You wouldn't like me as a vampire, Thor," he said.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No. You like that I'm alive. You like the pulse, the heat. I'd lose all that."

"But I also like you, beyond the physical. I like how spiky you are. Smart, sharp, passionate... You wouldn't lose any of that. And you'd be around much longer."

Loki sat down next to him, brandishing his wrist, the blue-green strands of veins beneath his skin.

"Tell me you'd still like me if I didn't have this spurring you on," he said. "This isn't real, Thor. It's just bloodlust. Nothing more than that."

He couldn't draw back before Thor was kissing his arm gently, reverently. Looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes that were just slightly wrong.

"I know what I want," he murmured. "And I know that you don't and I respect that. But I need you to know the offer is there."

A whole year... It was quite impressive, really.

Loki drew his hand back.

"Ask me if you ever find me bleeding in an alleyway," he said. "Maybe I'll change my mind then."

Thor seized him again, kissing his knuckles, betraying his age a little. Courtly.

"Can I stay the day?" he asked.

Loki struggled and softened.

"I have to work," he said. "But sure."

He woke to Thor watching over him, soft and protective.

When he came home, Thor was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A month or so later, Loki stood in a different alleyway, away from the twinkling lights of the shopping streets, the shutters long ago down. It was absolutely freezing, the ground already glittering with frost.

The figure appeared suddenly, too suddenly to be another human, and Loki tensed immediately, reaching into his pocket for garlic. Just for defence.

It was a woman, which he found slightly surprising. Not as surprising as how old she appeared. He'd been expecting a young man, someone who looked the part of a mugger, not everyone's favourite granny, a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Excuse me, dear," she said, affecting a hobble not particularly convincingly. "I'm lost. Can you help me?"

"If you're trying for glamour, it won't work," Loki said. "I'm here to stop you."

She was next to him in a flash, lunging for his neck, hissing like an angry cat when her fingers brushed against his choker. Loki brandished his clove of garlic, forcing her back.

"How long have you been this way?" he asked. "Who turned you?"

"What are you?" she quavered in turn.

If anyone came down here right now, he'd have quite the explanation to give.

"I'm a hunter," he said. "But relax. No one needs to get hurt. You can't keep killing people. This is a friendly warning, but I can become very, very unfriendly if I need to be."

"It burns..."

He stuffed the garlic back in his pocket, but didn't let go of it.

"You're new around here," he said. "I get it."

She drew herself up, to a full height of a little over five feet.

"Been here longer than you."

"I meant as a vampire. What happened? Who turned you?"

She wasn't exactly the usual type. Points for originality, he supposed.

"My son," she said, a little emotion in her voice. "We had an arrangement that he could drink from me when he needed to, but... But he took too much and then out of guilt..."

Ah.

"I'm sorry," Loki said.

"Oh, don't be. You don't know how wonderful it is. No more pain in my knees, no more struggling to stand up. I feel twenty years old again. And I can finally walk around at night without any fear."

"By becoming the thing that people fear?"

She scowled at him, caught out. He sighed, his hands on his hips.

"You can't kill people here," he said. "Either find other arrangements or move on. Otherwise there could be consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

He should have seen it coming. He'd been fooled by appearances, thinking from her human life that she'd be reasonable. He forgot that vampires went through a sort of second adolescence, complete with mood swings and lack of forethought.

She lunged for his wrist faster than he could react, sinking her teeth in right through the fabric of his coat - he knew he shouldn't have swapped from his pleather one, but it had been so cold...

It was agony. He panicked and struggled, even though he knew that was a bad idea, he knew it, and he could feel her teeth ripping into him, the fabric soaked and warm around his arm, crying out, trying to get one of his weapons.

Huge hands closed around her head, forcibly pulling her jaws apart, Loki becoming aware of a figure behind her, steel blue eyes and bare arms, a vice-like grip.

Thor?

It didn't seem difficult for him to drag her off, spinning her in his grasp and slamming her up against the wall. At another time, Loki would have worried about the optics of this, of attacking an old lady, not least because Thor was naked.

He was more concerned with trying to staunch his bleeding.

"He's mine," he heard Thor growl. "Consider this your first and last warning."

There was a strange flurry as clothes fell to the ground and a grey bat fluttered off into the night, flying a little crookedly.

In a flash, Thor was alongside him, squeezing him just a little too hard.

"Are you hurt? How hurt are you?"

"A bit. I think I'll be alright. I should... I should go home. Or to a hospital."

He didn't have time to think before Thor picked him up, proper bridal style, striding out towards the main street.

"Thor!"

"Relax. I've enough glamour going on that no one will see."

Maybe this was bloodloss setting in, imagining being carried through the streets by a stunning, nude man. Being carried to heaven.

"Why are you naked?" he mumbled into Thor's chest.

"Went bat to get to you quicker. Stay awake, baby, we're almost there."

He managed to stand as Thor rummaged in his pocket for his keys, leaning against the wall and not even trying to resist being carried up the stairs, into his flat and laid carefully on his bed.

"Bandages?"

"Bathroom. Under the sink."

He stared as his ceiling gently turned, hearing Thor hiss when he came across some of the other stuff in his medicine cabinet. Garlic cologne hadn't been a good idea, in retrospect...

"Hey. You still OK?"

"Mm..."

He didn't worry too much about Thor cutting off his sleeve with his nail scissors and ably wrapping up his wound, two ragged tears in his wrist, gently swabbing the sluggish blood flow with antiseptic first.

He didn't much like the way Thor's pupils had gone though. Big. Wanting.

He pulled his arm away, getting an angry huff in return.

"Oh, relax. Yes, alright, you smell amazing right now and, yes, I am very tempted to suck your blood right out of your shirt, but I'm not going to do anything. I want to, but... But I'm in control."

Loki hesitated, his brain seeming steadier now he was lying down.

"I once told you to offer me the bite if you found me in that state," he said uncertainly. "Why didn't you?"

Thor looked at him, unblinking, like a snake.

"Are you asking me to?"

"No. Just wondering why."

A smile, a blood-stained hand on his cheek.

"I assumed that being close to death was implied. You'll survive this, easily, even if you did need a bit of help."

Oh. Well.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Loki watched him tidy everything away, the tattered remains of his coat and shirt carefully laid on the bedframe to avoid staining the sheets.

"If... If it isn't going to cause a relapse, you... You can squeeze a few drops out of the fabric, I suppose."

Barely a drip left, the satisfied sigh of an addict, licking a little from his fingers. Would he ever be truly tamed? It was difficult to say. Maybe, maybe not. But he had faced true temptation and resisted.

It was a start.

He insisted on helping Loki out of his jeans, tucking him in, bringing him juice to help with his blood sugar.

Looking after him. Because he cared. Somewhere in that cold, unbeating heart, he cared.

Loki didn't have to invite him to stay. There didn't seem to be any question of him not watching over him in the night, shuffling into Loki's bed and cuddling him from behind.

And maybe, despite the chill, Loki found himself liking it.

Just a little.


End file.
